Forever In Your Arms
by Rockrgrl4
Summary: Shino gets a disturbing reality check while on a mission with his teammates and Hinata gets seriously injured. Will this be the wake up call the normally stoic nin needs so he can confront his true feelings for his female teammate? ON HAITUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata was giggling as she walked out of the ramen shop. Naruto had been slurping down bowls left and right with no intention of stopping when she'd left. She wasn't laughing at Naruto, but at the baffled cook as he handed Naruto yet another bowl. Picturing the cook's face again, she laughed even harder as she proceeded down the road, trying to figure out where to go next. A thought suddenly flashed through her mind, and she grinned, running toward the forest while thinking, "I wonder what he's up to…" Within a few minutes, she found herself submerged in the woods, hiding in a tree, watching Shino train. He moved effortlessly as he practiced his technique, and Hinata couldn't help but stare at him in wonder. She watched him for a while, frozen, and then she heard Shino sigh and say "How long are you going to watch me Hinata?" Moving from her hiding place and blushing furiously, Hinata said "S-s-sorry Shino-kun."

"That's ok. What did you want?"

Inside, Shino smiled seeing Hinata blush for him, but he also knew that she had feelings for Naruto. She's never told him specifically, but it wasn't that hard to see, especially when she was around him. In all truth, he loved Hinata. He really did. He did everything in his power to protect her and to be a good friend to her; but most of all to be there for her. She was always after Naruto though, and it killed Shino to see her want another guy. He would never hurt her like that, though. He's never get in the way by telling her the way he felt for her, and he figured that if she wanted him the same way, she'd figure it out on her own soon enough and she'd come to him. Right now that didn't seem to likely….but he wasn't going to give up on her.

Hinata barely heard his question, and he had to blink and repeat it before she finally heard it-she was too busy starting at his sunglasses, thinking "I wonder what his eyes really look like...are they as warm and kind-hearted as he is?". Snapping out of it, she smiled and said "Sorry, I was just bored and I wanted to see what you were doing…but if you're busy, I can go…", a disappointed frown plastered on her face. Shino, seeing this frown, erupted into a strangled sentence of "no's!". He laughed at his sudden outburst and said, "No, I was just finishing up here, anyway." Hinata's smile returned, and she said "Oh! I'm glad I wasn't bothering you! I was worried for a minute I was…" and Shino turned her to face him, looking into her eyes. "You'll never bother me, Hinata. I'm always here when you need me, no matter what. You know that."

Hinata noticed the hidden meaning behind these words, and almost gasped right then and there-she knew what he'd meant. Finally, after weeks of trying to figure it out! She couldn't help but remember the mission when she'd first noticed something was definitely up…

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"HINATA!" She'd heard a voice ringing through the air as she fell to the ground. They were on a mission, and had been attacked by a group of rouge ninja on the way. They weren't there for anything special, just to rob them; that is, until they saw Hinata. "The girl's mine." The 'leader' said to the others as they leapt from their hiding places to attack. There were three of them, one for Kiba, Shino, and Hinata each, but Hinata, being slightly smaller and frailer than her teammates was the first to fall, as the Nin she had been battling stabbed a kunai in her stomach. Shino had been watching her, making sure she was okay, as he tried to hurry and defeat his own opponent so he could help her. He'd just defeated his own opponent when he heard the other ninja laugh and say "Haha! What are you going to do NOW? Your little girl is hurt-are you going to run and taker her to the hospital?" The ninja was behind him now. "Or are you going to kill me and my other partner instead?" Shino could hear Kiba and Akamaru fighting the other nin-it was only a matter of time before Kiba won his fight and could help Shino kill this threat in front of him…but right now he had to see about Hinata. He ran over to her and took her in his arms, rocking her back and forth, and muttering soothing words to her-she'd lost a lot of blood already. The Nin laughed-a cruel, hard laugh-and said "I saw how you were watching her as she walked in front of you. You looked upon her with-he giggled-love. I do love it when there are romances in my battles-it makes them so much more enjoyable. Anyway, you love her, do you not? You were watching her ever so PROTECTIVELY…and I had to teach you a lesson. THIS is why you don't fall in love as a ninja." He pointed to Hinata-passed out, fragile little Hinata-and indicated to the kunai in her stomach. "They get targeted WAY to easily…" the Nin grinned a reckless, evil grin, but those were the last words he ever spoke, because as he'd been speaking, Shino had been strategizing. Shino saw her life's blood was slowly oozing out of her, and he felt more enraged then he ever had before. He had his 'little friends' deal with him while he held on to Hinata. Kiba had finished with his Nin and saw Hinata's condition. Both boys wordlessly took off toward the nearest town-the nearest hospital.

Obviously Hinata had got to the hospital in time, and when she woke up, Shino was waiting in her room, sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She looked out the window, it was dark outside. She wanted to know how long she'd been there and what had happened, but she didn't want to wake Shino, so she contented herself with just watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, lying there. 'He's really handsome' she found herself thinking…and she blushed. 'Wait, I love Naruto-kun-how can I think that about Shino?'

She sat there in thought for a while. She'd always known she stood little to no chance with Naruto…he loved Sakura. But did she…COULD she like Shino-kun? The more she looked at him, watching him sleep, the more she thought about it. She'd finally started to realize just how little Naruto was starting to matter to her, and how much Shino DID mean to her.

Kiba eventually told her what really happened, and ever since then Hinata had been asking herself why. Why had he acted like that? Why? And as she finally arrived home and was walking to her apartment, she walked right past a waving naruto without a second thought.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

As Shino stared into Hinata's faraway gaze, he began to grow concerned. "Hinata?" he questioned, but he got no answer. He repeated her name several times, but still no answer. The worry finally made itself known. "H-Hinata?" He said, gently shaking her.

Her eyes snapped open, her mouth slightly agape. She couldn't believe he loved her, too. "I get it now…" She said, looking into his eyes, smiling. Her eyes glittered. Shino just looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

Hinata looked at him and said in a clear, strong voice, "You love me, don't you?"

Shino looked down at her in shock—but it wasn't because of her question, no not at all! As he gazed into her eyes, he saw them change. A flurry of emotions whirled in those glowing, lavender, moonstone eyes. He'd always thought they were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen in his entire life, but he'd never felt as compelled to them as he did now, because he'd finally saw it. He'd finally seen what he'd always hoped for.

He'd seen the love in her eyes.

He'd seen it before as she watched Naruto, and now he saw it as she was looking at HIM. It was everything he'd ever hoped for in this one instant. He gazed into her eyes and answered her question with one simple word.

"Yes."

Still staring into Shino's face, all she could see was his sunglasses. Those damn sunglasses that hid everything, every emotion, everything that was HIM. Shino. The man she loved so much, yet knew everything and nothing about him at the same time. Either way, it was time for them to go.

She lifted her hands up, slowly removing his sunglasses. Shino's breath caught as Hinata slowly, torturously pulled on them, and finally ripped them off his face.

Hinata nearly gasped right then and there. Starting back at her were the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes she'd ever seen-and the way he was looking at her! It was as if she was the only thing in the world, as if she was his one, most precious possession that he had. The depth of his emotions echoed in these eyes, all his thoughts, feelings, ideas, everything was out in the open for her to see, and she couldn't believe he'd actually trust her enough to let her see him like this. This was Shino at his most vulnerable, and NO ONE saw him at his most vulnerable…he was never vulnerable-it just wasn't possible! Every moment, he was in control, silent, and in charge. He never let his guard down. He was always stotic, always quiet, always detached, but one girl had changed all that.

Hinata.

Oh, how he loved her. He stared into her eyes, loving every second. Her beautiful, glowing, brilliant eyes, that seemed to stare into his very soul. There was no other way to say it. She was the only, ONLY person to ever touch his heart so deeply, to get so close to him, and the ONLY person, besides his family, to ever see his eyes. If it had been anyone else, he would have shown them who they were messing with, but not her.

Not Hinata.

You see, he was already so irrevocably in love with her, it hurt. It hurt every time he saw her with another guy, every time she hung out with her friends, every time she went somewhere without him. It hurt him that he couldn't be in any other aspect of her life besides being there as her teammate. He wanted so much more, but he would never, NEVER hurt her like that. He'd never try to take advantage of her when she was hurting over another guy, and he'd absolutely refused to be with her until SHE was ready. You see, he was an Aburame, and respect and self-control were the very first things they were taught. Not only was that his upbringing, but this was his life, and this is the way he would want his Hinata to be treated.

His Hinata…

She stood there before him. It seemed like ages had passed with them staring into each others eyes like that. He was so taken in by this moment, it was so perfect, and he remembered what had started it all. Her simple question…

"You love me, don't you?"

It echoed in his mind. His mind wasn't even working anymore. Instinct took over, and he put his arms around her waist, gently pulling her toward him. "Yes." He repeated.

"Yes, yes, YES, I love you Hinata." he said again, breathlessly. He pulled her in even tighter, and he gently lowered his head so that their foreheads touched. "I love you more than you will EVER know."

And with that, Hinata smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still holding his gaze.

"I love you, too." She answered him, her voice barely more than a whisper. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and brushed her lips lightly against his, so gently it felt like it was just a feather-light breeze of the wind, caressing them both.

Shino's heart stopped. His eyes looked into hers, filled with love, yet they searched her own for any sign of wavering, of lies. She wasn't serious-she loved Naruto! How could she love him? BUG BOY?

"But…" Shino started, "I thought you loved Naruto!"

She merely smiled at him, smiled that sweet smile that drove him crazy, and pulled him into another tender kiss. It was small, but meaningful. She finally pulled back. "I did love Naruto…I DID…but ever since that mission a few weeks ago, that's all been changed. And Shino?" She asked, moving his eyes to look into hers again, "I'm sorry for not noticing you before. I can't imagine how much hurt I've caused you with my chasing Naruto around. Yet you still listened to me, you still stayed my best friend." She paused and moved her gaze to her feet. "I don't deserve you."

Shino listened to her explanation in shock. She KISSED him! He wanted to sing, dance, fly-anything! He was soaring spirit-wise, floating in the sky, but still listening to her intently. He listened to her happily, until her heard her last sentence.

"I don't deserve you…"

Angrily, he pushed her up against the nearest tree, kissing her violently. Lust, passion, need, frustration, every emotion he'd experienced within the past few months exploded in this kiss. Finally, when he pulled back to let her breathe, he looked her deeply in the eyes and said in a firm voice "Don't EVER say that again. EVER. If anything I don't deserve you." She opened her mouth to protest, but his lips found hers again, silencing her.

Once again they parted, and Shino's eyes looked into hers, pleading, as he whispered, "Please don't argue with me."

He kissed her again, slowly and sweetly, just like their first kiss. He pulled her even tighter against him, and he felt her hands slip into his hair, since they were already positioned around his neck before. He liked this kiss, simple but sweet and meaningful, at the same time proving to each other just how much they cared. She moved her lips perfectly with his, synchronized. Finally she pulled away to breathe, and he took his chance to talk.

"Hinata, I've always loved you, ever since we were little. But it was only puppy love-we were only kids, and it was just a crush."

"And then we were put on the same squad-you were always so shy…" Shino grinned and she smiled.

"I watched you mature and get stronger…and I got more mature and stronger, too. I had a growing amount of respect for you…

But I think that mission was my little wake-up call, too. While we were fighting, I was watching you, still protecting you…and then I saw you lying there…"

His voice broke, and Hinata looked at him, opening her mouth, and he put his finger to her lips, once again silencing her. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I saw you, broken and bleeding, and that-that-that SCUM standing there, laughing…"

He started shaking uncontrollably, and that's when Hinata saw the water in his eyes, and when he blinked, it rolled down his cheek. The impossible had happened. The normally stotic, cold, and emotionless Shino was crying.

A few more tears fell, and he composed himself, finally looking at her again.

"I couldn't put you down, I had to hold you. I wasn't going to physically attack him, anyway. His ego was his downfall, in the end. While he was shooting his mouth off, I got him…"

He pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair, as the tears started to fall again. Both of them were crying now, but at least they both had each other to cry on.

Hinata laughed, breaking the tension, and Shino grinned, wiping his eyes.

"Is something funny?"

Hinata grinned back.

"Just look at us, alone in the woods, bawling our eyes out…"

This sent a wave of embarrassment over him. 'Oh, kami, I'm actually CRYING. On HER shoulder, too…' He inwardly groaned and mentally slapped himself.

Hinata sensed the change in him and giggled. 'Boys and their pride…' she found herself thinking. She buried her face into his chest, inhaling deeply, memorizing his scent.

Shino just stood there with her in his arms. He'd never been so happy…ever. He just wanted to stand there forever and be with her-but she was right. They were just standing there in the woods, hugging and crying…that's not exactly one of the most normal things couples do; Even though he'd never dated anyone before, he was positive about that. An evil grin appeared on his face, he was about to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

Grabbing Hinata's hand, he started pulling her away from the tree. "Come with me." He said, looking back at her, grin still plastered on his face. Hinata shot him a puzzled look, but gave in, matching pace with him. As they slowly headed out of the forest, Shino stole glances at Hinata, who was now leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked, holding hands. He felt a wild burst of happiness that he'd never felt before. It was like a ball of warmth had exploded in his heart and he reveled in it. He stopped. With his free hand, he caressed Hinata's cheek, guiding her face to his. Slowly, almost painfully, he drew her in. Their hearts were beating rapidly, like they were going to pound out of their chests. Finally, after what seemed like forever, their lips touched.

Heat spread throughout Hinata's body, and in a move that no one would have ever foreseen coming from the normally timid girl, she shoved Shino, hard, forcing HIM into the nearest tree. Her lips were moving on their own, dancing quickly, almost fiercely with Shino's. Her hands moved toward the back of his head and entwined in his hair, roughly pulling him closer and closer to her.

'Oh Kami' Shino thought, as she took control. 'She's amazing!' He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him, and placed his other hand on the small of her back, drawing her closer. Admittedly, he'd never done anything with a girl before. He was still new to everything-which explained why he was still kind of nervous. When you wait for that first anything, there's always that nervousness, that anticipation…

…but not this time.

He felt her pressing into him, kissing him with more passion than he'd ever even dreamed of receiving, and instinct took over. He didn't even have emotions anymore.

Spinning them, he fumbled for the control Hinata had stolen away. He let himself fall to the ground, and he pulled her on top of him. Hinata landed on him, blushing a delicate pink. "Shino…"

But his lips found hers again and silenced away any further words or thoughts she had. His hands finding her head, he pushed her head down farther to meet his-he'd had enough of this. For now, anyway.

He ran his tongue along the bottom of her lips, begging for entrance, and Hinata shuddered and obliged. Shino's tongue was probing her mouth, and suddenly she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Shiiiinnooooo…" She moaned.

Hearing the woman he'd loved for so long moan his name like that…it made him lose everything he was, every bit sense he had completely. He totally lost it.

Rolling over so that he was on top of her, he started taking off her coat, feverishly undoing the buttons. Hinata let out a startled gasp, and with surprising force, shoved him completely off of her.

"Shino!" She yelled her eyes wide with shock.

Realizing what he had done, he looked at her, horrified. "Hinata! Oh my God, I-I'm so sorry! I lost it, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry!"

Hinata looked at him while he tried to explain. He was moving backward, away from her, as he spoke-crawling so she wouldn't yell at him, she suspected. A look of pure horror was on his face-and fear-fear, she realized, of losing her. After his 'explanation' was over with, he just looked at her, his eyes pleading for her to forgive him, but she already knew there was nothing to forgive. She stood up and walked back to where he was (he was a good 10 feet away by now) and sat down right on his lap. His cheeks turned flaming red, and she giggled. She couldn't help but think how cute that was. She reached up and touched his face.

"It's alright Shino."

She leaned toward him, ready for another kiss, but he stopped her.

"Don't," he said, "That's enough excitement for one day." But the real reason was because he didn't want to lose control like that with her again. He should ALWAYS wait for her okay, ESPECIALLY when…

He shook his head in disbelief and anger at himself. He felt so stupid-so reckless! That move could have cost him everything he had with her, and he sure as hell wasn't going to allow that to ever happen again. Ever! So he forced a smile at her and kissed her forehead instead. Helping her up, he said, "Come on. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved."

But Hinata wasn't stupid. She knew the real reason he wouldn't let her kiss him, but what could she do? She'd been on the same squad as Shino and she knew how stubborn he was…but the best thing to do, she decided, was give him space. He was upset with himself right now and he just needed to think. 'He's a big boy,' she thought, grinning inwardly, 'he can take care of himself.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up!

Enjoy!

* * *

It seemed forever ago that they'd first gotten together, Hinata thought.

Walking through the woods where all this had first taken place, she'd been filled with a weird sense of nostalgia, making her relieve all their past memories. Although in actuality it had only been about 3 months.

'The best three months of my life,' Hinata mused, grinning, as she stumbled down the familiar path. Things had been going great with Shino. She'd never imagined him to be so romantic! Some of the things he did for her absolutely drove her insane! He flooded her room with lilacs, her favorite flowers, on her birthday. (Without her ever telling him when it was?) He always opened the door for her and pushed in her chair for her, and he always whispered to her how much he loved her in her ear, every single time it was time to say goodbye as he walked her to her door at night (her apartment door, since she had long since been stripped of her heiress status). Sometimes it was all she could do not to just jump him, the urge was that great. It was even to the borderline point of going too far a lot of times, but if or when it got there, Shino (being the gentleman that he was) stopped them. The both knew that they couldn't let it go that far, but sometimes…sometimes it was just so _hard._ Resisting their urges, they always stopped. In Hinata's opinion, that was a good thing-but she wanted both. She wanted to make him happy, but she also wanted to wait for the right time. She sighed, thinking over her dilemma. She knew what the right thing to do was, but when it came to him, to his happiness…she loved him so much. Would it really matter so much if they just gave in?

Lost in thought, she didn't even notice when she came to a stream barely inside Konoha's borders. Subconsciously, she removed her shoes and dipped her feet in the cool, clear water. Closing her eyes, she sighed. 'Why do things have to be so complicated?'

"Why? Why is this so hard? Why can't I just take it farther with him? This wait until marriage crap is driving me crazy! I love him, and he loves me, isn't that what truly matters?" Hinata thought out loud.

"Oh, I see now! Is that what's been bothering you two lately?"

Startled, Hinata stood up and whipped her head around, Byakugan activated, frantically searching for the source of the oddly familiar voice. Almost immediately recognizing not one, but two chakras, Hinata groaned.

"Kiiibaaa!" Hinata acknowledged him in annoyance.

"And Akamaru," Kiba added, grinning.

She stared at her old teammate and friend in embarrassment. "How much did you hear?" She half groaned, half sighed. Kiba grinned even wider. "Every word."

She collapsed to the ground again, kicking her feet in the water in frustration.

"Hinata, can I give you some advice? I mean, if you'd rather I dropped it, then I will, but I thought I'd at least offer you my opinion…" Kiba suggested.

Hinata looked at him and, after studying his expression for a moment, nodded.

Kiba smiled and settled next to her on the ground. After taking a deep breath, the dog-nin continued. "You know, we used to be on a team together, so I got to know both you and Shino really well. To this day, Shino is still my best friend, and we're both close," Kiba chuckled with amusement before continuing, "Well, as close as close gets with him, anyway. Ever since we were little, you've always done what was expected of you. You never did what you wanted to do; you were so worried about impressing someone else, like your dad…just like you are now, with your virginity-at least, if it _is _your virginity." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, making her giggle, and she nodded. "Anyway," He said, continuing with his speech, "You're trying to live up to old standards, and you're trying to do everything your dad tells you to. You want his recognition, and Hinata, you know as well as I do, that's not going to happen."

Sadness tugged at the former heiress's heart, but she knew it was the truth. She nodded, and Kiba kept going. "Well, I think you should think for yourself for once. If you want to do it, do it! You were right, I think. You both love each other-and after seeing you both together, love seems like an understatement." He smiled. "But there's something else I want to tell you. You know how I said I was Shino's best friend? Well, I still am. We still talk. Last night he came to me, talking to me about you…again." He laughed, causing Hinata to blush. "He talks about you all the time. He wants to make you happy. He'd do anything for you. And let me tell you…" Kiba dropped his voice, "He wants that too, but he just doesn't want for you to do something you'll end up regretting. He'd never even _dream_ about forcing you, _trust _me. He personally doesn't believe in it before marriage, either, but for you…" Kiba stopped and looked out across the river for a few moments, thoughtfully, before continuing once again.

"Ever since we were little, he's loved you and wanted nothing but the best for you. He loves you so much, Hinata. If anything ever happened to you, it would crush him-of that, I'm positive. I personally don't think it matters if you two do it now or if you wait. I don't think it'll take you that long to be married anyway."

Standing up, Kiba turned to his former teammate and smiled.

"That's what I think, anyway. Now, I have to get going, okay? Will you promise me something, though?"

Confused, Hinata blinked, but responded truthfully. "Sure."

"Promise me you'll never tell Shino what I just said? It's just between you and me?"

Hinata grinned, "Sure, just between us…and Akamaru, remember?"

"And Akamaru," Kiba chuckled, and Hinata watched them both walk away back toward the village, happy that she was fortunate to have such good friends.

* * *

So…not much to say on this one-It's mostly all Kiba's POV.

I guess I'll end with the usual so I can go ahead and post this…review, please! I'm seriously thinking about discontinuing both this story and my other ShinoxHinata. I'm just stuck on them…I wrote them forever ago, and in my opinion, they just suck.

All well, though. Chow for now.

-Kasie.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

Sooo…I guess I'll give this a shot. I'd already written out this chapter when I first started this story, and I'm going to post it. I have a story line for THIS shinoxhinata story now, so I'm at least going to continue this one. This one, so far, is salvageable. :P and I've actually got a pretty good idea for it, so stay tuned, loyal fans and viewers! This is gonna be a lonnggg ride. ;)

Hope you enjoy the now re-to-be-continued fanfic, Forever in Your Arms…chapter 4!

_

* * *

_

Hinata's POV

Tonight. Tonight was the night, she decided. Shino was supposed to take her somewhere "special" tonight, although Hyuuga Hinata didn't know where. She was excited, but nervous at the same time. "What if" scenerios were racing through her mind as she got dressed and ready, and before she knew it Shino was at the door and they were walking into her favorite restaurant. They both spent the meal talking and laughing with each other, just like any other date. They were both having a good time, just like always.

* * *

_Shino's POV_

He watched her eating, laughing, talking…he couldtell she was having a good time, and he didn't want to ruin it for her. A smile here, a laugh there, what could it hurt?

It wasn't that he wasn't having a good time-oh, no! Every minute he spent with his girlfriend made him melt inside. He knew he loved her and she loved him. That's why he'd come to this conclusion. The torture has to stop.

This had to end.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

After they ate, they took the normal route back to her house, still chattering happily. A few blocks away, Shino flipped the Hyuuga heiress onto his back and jumped underneath the bridge on which they had previously been standing. Hinata yelled playfully at Shino and he just grinned and took off running towards the direction the water was flowing. A few minutes later, they came to Konoha's waterfall, but Shino kept running, as if he was going to run straight through the rock behind the water. Hinata stifled a scream and buried her face in his neck only to open one eye and see…

Whoa!

Her eyes widened as Shino gently set her down. In the academy, they'd talked about the caves and tunnels found within the cliff's, but no one had ever tried to go in them. Even the most highly skilled Ninjas have trouble getting into them, but here she was with Shino, standing in one hidden behind the waterfall.

"Shino," Hinata whispered, tracing her fingers along the walls of the vace, admiring the soft glows of different colored lights leaking through the cracks, "How did you find this place?"

Shino answered, "My father and mother used to come here all the time when they were dating. She used to love exploring the tunnels and the caves. She often said the lights coming through the darkness were like 'Good and bad in this world; you could be in your own personal hell, but there were lights that would still shine, guiding you'. He eventually proposed to her here."

Hinata looked at Shino, puzzled. "Why did you bring me here, then? Why are you telling me this?"

Shino walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach, pulling her close, and rested his head on her shoulder. He tilted his head just slightly enough so that it was right in her ear and whispered, "Because I love you". Immediately after which he leaned forward and started nibbling on her earlobe.

Hinata moaned, but stopped herself and turned around so she could look into his eyes.

"Shino? I've made a decision."

"So have I." Shino countered, still nuzzling his face into her neck.

"I've decided it doesn't matter about the after marriage thing…"

Shino froze. "What?"

Hinata leaned forward, sliding her hands under his shirt, and whispered, "It doesn't matter. I love you and you love me and that's all that counts, right? Besides, why should we wait? We don't have anything to wait for." She started sucking and biting his neck.

"Hinata, no," Shino frantically pushed his girlfriend off of him, "I didn't mean for us to come here..and…and…do _that_. I just wanted to take you somewhere special tonight. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression, but I don't care about sex! I love you, and I want _you_, not your body!"

Hinata stared at him, tears forming in her eyes. Shino caught her face in his hands, making her look him in the eyes-he'd removed his sunglasses.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry. Do you want to know why I've been so nervous lately?"

She nodded.

"Well, it's because I knew this was coming and I had no idea how to deal with it. But I love you with all my heart and I will never let you go. Every time you hurt, I hurt. Every time you cry, I cry. I never want to be apart from you again. _This_ is why I've been so nervous; I just didn't know how to ask you…"

He dropped to one knew and pulled out a black jewelry box and opened it to reveal a gorgeous opal heartshaped stone with lavender colored stones placed around the opal heart. Hinata gasped, but not at the stone, the movement or even the sudden realization of what he was asking. She gasped because she saw nothing but pure passion and need in his eyes at that moment, and a determined honesty was in his voice as he uttered the timeless words, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Shino stayed with her, just holding her close after she accepted his proposal. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder and in the crook of her neck, her back pressed against his chest. After feeling his hot breath on her neck, Hinata almost moaned, but she fought it back. She did _not_ want to ruin this moment, it was just so…so…perfect. She never wanted it to end. Her eyes closed, and she soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Shino smiled, watching her as she slept. She looked so peaceful, her face relaxed and a small smile on her lips. He listened to her breathing, a deep steady rhythm, and the sound was strangely intoxicating to him. He would love nothing more than to stay here and hold her, but it was getting cold, and she was starting to shiver in her sleep. So he stood up, gently shifting her weight to his other arm and he shrugged his jacket off, wrapping it around her. She instantly stopped shaking and he took a moment to stare at her beauty once more before taking her back to her apartment, kissing her gently on the forehead, and lying her gently in her bed, before escaping away silently into the night. He had some work to do.

* * *

Hinata woke up the next morning in her room, tucked gently in the covers of her bed. She tried to remember the events of last night, replaying them in her mind. She remembered them going out to dinner, him taking her in the caves, the proposal…she grinned happily as she looked at the new ring on her hand, with only one that racing through her mind.

'Aburame Hinata'.

She burst into a fit of giggles. She'd never been happier.

* * *

Hello again, guys!

So this was C-O-R-N-Y! CORNY CORNY, CORNY! But I wrote it like, 2 years ago so pleasseee don't hate me for it. At the very least it was kinda cute, right? ^^ Right?

Eheheh. ^^' I'm sorry. I just typed it out and posted this. I needed a transition, and this seemed like a good way to wrap up the previous chapter, and show how they could overcome their sexual issues. Either way, as I mentioned earlier, I have a plot worked out for this now, and it's actually REALLY good! So be sure to stay tuned, and I hope to update soon, mkayy?

Love you guys!

-K.


	5. Chapter 5

Back again!

And I'll cut to the chase-hope you guys enjoy!

-K.

* * *

Kiba sat on his bed, gazing down at the photograph in his grasp with an intense, painful longing. His hands shook horribly as he tried to blink the tears that were cascading down from his eyes away just enough so he could make sense of the blurred images. His entire body shook as he took in several deep breaths, trying to prevent several heaving sobs from threatening to escape. When he had finally calmed himself down enough, he laid backwards so he was spread out lengthwise along his bed, and stared up at the picture that was bringing the Inuzuka male so much heartache.

The snapshot had been taken about 5 years ago, when he, Shino, and Hinata were all about 12 and just starting out on their new genin team. Kurenai-sensei had successful coerced the three into taking a team picture so she could frame it and put it on her apartment wall. To their surprise, she had given each of the three teammates their own copy, in addition to Kurenai-sensei keeping her own copy as well. For the past several years, this photograph had been Kiba's constant bedside companion. He had held it when he needed to find strength; he had stared at it for many long hours into the night when he couldn't sleep and needed to find solace; and steadily, over the past few years, he had held it and stared at it fondly, because it was the only image of the woman he loved in his possession.

Now, however, he stared down at it a broken man. Hinata was taken now, and she was madly in love with someone else.

His best friend.

As if his situation could get any worse. She was in love with his best friend and teammate, Shino Aburame. And the most Kiba could do for either of them is to grin and bear it, and act like it wasn't tearing him up inside.

Kiba sighed, and attempted to pull himself back together. He failed miserably. There just wasn't anything he could do about it now. He couldn't find the courage to tell her before how he felt, and he wasn't about to now. It would destroy them both. Despite what anyone said about Shino and his clan, he was a good man, and he would be loyal to Hinata and treat her right. As long as she was happy with him and wanted to be with Shino, Kiba would stand aside and keep his mouth shut. He knew that if he tried to come between them, it would tear them apart-both relationship-wise and emotionally. Who was he to ruin Hinata and Shino's happiness because he was a coward and didn't tell her about his feelings first?

So he would keep his mouth shut. He wouldn't tell her-or Shino-about his heart's devotion to Hinata. She was not his, and until she was, he would never speak a word about it. Even if it killed him.

Suddenly more exhausted than he had ever been in his life, Kiba rolled over and lethargically made his way out of his bed in order to change. He slowly and methodically stripped off his clothes as if he didn't have the energy to move anymore, and drew on his night clothes. His body was numb, and his head hurt from all the tears he had shed in the past few hours. No matter, though. He deserved every single tear that escaped from his eyes over the past few hours.

When he finally settled himself back onto his bed, ready to fall back and collapse in a deep, pitiful sleep, a glint caught his eye. The moonlight that had been pouring through his window had caught and reflected the light from the frame of the picture that he had been clinging to only moments ago. Huffing to himself, and tears once again threatening to escape, Kiba picked up the photo's frame and opened up the first drawer to the nightstand on which it had been previously sitting. Carefully, he placed the photograph face-down next to his wallet and on top of his folded socks. With a heart-wrenching sadness, he muttered, "I'm sorry Hina-koi, but you shouldn't have to see me like this." With that, he closed the drawer and rolled over onto his back. He closed his eyes, but after several minutes of lying in bed trying to relax, he found he couldn't sleep. She was plaguing his mind.

Suddenly furious, the Inuzuka sat up, pounded his fists into his mattress and turned his gaze to his ceiling, roaring, "WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME, GOD? YOU LET SOMEBODY ELSE HAVE MY GIRL, SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME SLEEP?"

His shout echoed throughout his empty apartment, and unsurprisingly Kiba was greeted by silence. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and his hands fell to his side as he curled up on his bed, clutching at his sheets, as the tears started falling rapidly again and several more painful sobs escaped.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait-and the shortness of this chapter, but I've been really busy lately and I'm really trying to get this thing back in the swing of things. I thought I had a good idea, but I liked this better, so I'm going to try this. I'm sorry if this seemed like a let-down, but I don't want to give up on this story yet. I've got a new plot planned out, and it's gonna get better, I PROMISE. 3

Keep in touch, readers! And if you have any questions, suggestions, complaints, etc. Either review this fic or message me. Seriously, I need feedback!

-K.


	6. Chapter 6

Back!

Sorry it took so long. I didn't know where to go with this fic. Haha :P But now I do, and here it is! Chappie 6 of Forever in Your Arms!

* * *

"You want to what?" Shibi Aburame asked his son, skepticism written plainly across his face. There was simply no way Shino would do such a thing, not when he knew of the Aburame's strict ways…

"I wish to be married to my teammate, Hinata Hyuuga," the younger Aburame simply stated, "I have already checked our clan's scrolls, and nothing that is written there indicates that there will be any problems within our union-specifically, if she were to bear any of my children. Her bloodline limit applies to the eyes only, and her chakra is even compatible with mine. If our child were to have kikai, their chakra would be stable enough that the kikai wouldn't reject them. She is a suitable match."

"That is not my point," Shibi nearly gaped at his son's stupidity, and ran a hand tiredly down his face, "Do not misunderstand me-I have much respect for your teammate. She is a good kunoichi, and she is a very sweet and loyal person. She would undoubtedly make a good match. However, Shino," He gave his son a stern look, "You cannot allow your feelings to cloud your judgment, as I have taught you in the past. It is the one thing we Aburame pride ourselves upon. You have to get a hold of yourself."

Shino only stood, his fists clenched at his sides, and glared defiantly back at his father, openly showing his disapproval. After a few moments, his fists slowly unclenched, and he slowly started to calm down. Closing his eyes for a moment, the boy took a second to compose himself, and then looked back towards his father. "Why then," he slowly started, trying to keep his forced calm, "is she not acceptable?"

"She is a Hyuuga," Shibi simply stated, "and the Hyuuga heir at that. How could you forget this, Shino? You know how our clan is treated, is frowned upon-and even, to some degree-feared by our own people. The Hyuuga are no different. They despise our existence. What do you think Hiashi Hyuuga's response will be, if you go to their compound and ask him for his daughter's hand? What are the chances of his acceptance of your proposal, even if she is currently being looked over as heir in favor of her little sister, Hanabi? Slim to none, boy. Slim to none."

Shino continued to stare at his father, his expression betraying none of his inner turmoil. Shibi grimaced, knowing how much this realization was paining Shino, but it was necessary that the boy knew what he was getting himself into. There was a very slim chance that he would end up with Hinata, and even though Shibi knew Shino was willing to fight for his right to be with her-whatever it may entail-it would most likely be a futile effort, anyway. He began to make a move toward his son, to lay a hand on his shoulder and comfort him, but Shino interrupted his movement with a, "They should be proud."

His voice shook with raw emotion and fury, as he continued, "They should be proud that another heir of one of the strongest clans of Konohagakure wants to marry their current "_disgrace_" of an heir. They should be proud that they would still keep their noble status-instead of having to resort to marrying her off to one of her own cousins. They should be _proud_, damn it, that someone out there is willing to die for her, and to fight for her and their right to be together. Most importantly, though, they should be able to recognize the greatness of our clan. If they cannot do that, then I suppose I will have to show them that we are, indeed, worthy of their attentions." The boy spat out the last part, ending his rant with his fury. Ignoring his father's look of astonishment and some mingling pride, Shino turned on his heel and strode out the front door in his fury.

It seemed that now his business would take him to the Hyuuga compound.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys!

So due to my complete and utter failure of planning this fic out before I posted it, I am placing this fic on hiatus. Even though it was one of the first ones I had ever written, I should have thought it through more clearly before I posted it. Let me start with a heartfelt apology, and I will be resuming this as soon as I get a chance to work on it and think it through more clearly. This fic definitely needs retooling, though, and I don't have the luxury of the time to really sit down and think it through. Don't give up on it though! This is only something I should have declared a while ago, and it's not me giving up on this fic! It'll only be until I can get my head on straight (most likely the holidays) and I'll be editing it and re-posting an even better, more well thought out fic! ^^  
Gah I can't even tell you how sorry I am. This is the first fic I've ever put on hiatus and I feel so ashamed! I'm so sorry, guys! I WILL get back on this though, I PROMISE.

I'll see you on the holidays (when I'll be updating this fic)!  
-Kasie.


End file.
